In the related art, there has been discussed a method of automatically determining whether image data created using an editing application such as Microsoft Word® is polychromic image data or monochromic image data and performing a print processing by selecting a polychromic mode or a monochromic mode using a printer device such as an inkjet printer or a laser printer depending on the determination result (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 10(1998)-285421 and 2007-282027).
As a method of determining whether image data is polychromic image data or monochromic image data, for example, there is known a method of analyzing whether there is a polychromic pixel out of pixels included in the image data and determining that the image data is polychromic if there is a polychromic pixel.